FT One Shots
by SalamandaLove
Summary: Just some little storys I do in my spare time... I think most of them are pretty good xD But then again thats my opinion :3 Oh and I dont own Fairy Tail, but the character 'Raven' does belong to me, she is in pretty much all these storys, and they are from my imagination. Just remember Im 14 and not very good with writing mushy chiz!
1. Stay With Me

**Stay with me…**

Raven yawned, scrunching her eyes shut tightly.

"Its not _that_ late Raven" Lucy sighed from were she was sitting on her stool, next to the sleepy shadow dragon slayer.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately…" Raven yawned again, Lucy looked closer and she notice she had black bags under her eyes.

"Want me to walk you home?" Lucy asked. Raven shook her head.

"No I'm fine, besides I think Natsu wants you" Raven smiled, and when Lucy looked around to see Natsu, Raven made her escape. '_Honestly' _Raven thought as she left the guild.

"And where do you think your going?" Raven stopped and turned round, recognising the bored voice as Rogue's.

"I'm going home. What's it to you?" Raven faced him, narrowing her eyes, at the other shadow dragon slayer.

"Ah, its late and dark. You never know who or what, you'll run into" He smirked at her.

"What like you?" She growled, but then dropped the tough act, she was too tired to care. She turned around and continued the walk to her apartment (ironically she had an apartment in the same building as Lucy's, Raven's room was across from hers).

"Heh, yeah like me. Come on I'll walk you home" Rogue grabbed Ravens wrist before she could protest, and started dragging her the opposite way from her apartment.

"Uh, my homes that way" Raven pointed towards it.

"I knew that" Rogue muttered and started pulling her the way she'd pointed. Raven held back a giggle and ducked her head.

When they arrived, Raven put the key in the lock and twisted it. She stepped inside and turned to face Rogue.

"We'll thanks I guess" She smiled awkwardly at him. Rogue looked at her and walked inside her small apartment. He looked around then settled himself on her couch.

"Got anything good to eat?" He asked looking up at her with a lopsided grin on his face. It was the first time he'd ever done more than smirk at her, she felt heat rise up her neck and threaded to turn her face red. But she forced it down and walked into her little kitchen. Raven rummaged though her cupboards, hoping he'd eat then leave. She finally found some custard creams, walked back into the bedroom and threw the packet at him.

"Eat as many as you want then leave" She said bluntly. "I'm going to bed. DON'T disturb me. Or I'll kill you" She growled then went into the bathroom to change.

When she came back out, Rogue was still sitting on the couch, nomming away at his CC's.

"How long does it take you to eat?" She sighed and climbed into her comfy bed. But she couldn't sleep knowing he was just a few meters away from her.

Not long after finally setting down under her duvet, she felt something strong tighten around her waist, and something warm press against her back. She gasped in surprise and tried to pull away, only for the grip to tighten.

"Please don't" She heard Rogue whisper, his breath tickled the skin on her neck. Raven tensed and held her breath.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Because…" He didn't finish, only rested his head in the base of her neck. She flinched away from his closeness, but he was determined, and pulled her back so he could once again rest his chin at the base of her neck.

"Because?" Raven didn't relax and tried her best to keep their bodies from touching.

"Because… I. Love. You." He murmured, he put a finger under her chin and turned her head. He pressed his soft, warm, lips to hers. Raven's eyes widened, while Rogue's closed. She backed away, falling out her bed and landing on her ass.

"…" She stared blankly at him, while her mind still tried to process what had just happened. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Rogue chuckled, sat up and pulled her back onto the bed so that she was sitting on his lap.

"What was _that_" Her voice was higher than usual. As she sat on his lap, he absently played with a lose lock of her black hair.

"What was what" His smirk was back, Raven just wanted to punch his face but she was still in shock.

"You know what"

"I though you were tired?" He was completely avoiding her question. Raven hissed in frustration and she pulled away so she could stand up.

"I am. So would you kindly leave my house and not _kiss_ me" She gagged when she said 'that word' and Rogue only watched through careful eyes.

"I want to stay with you" He pulled her back down, so that they were laying side by side on the bed.

"Just this once Cheney. And no funny shit. Or Im kicking your ass into tomorrow" She flipped onto her side and pulled the blanket over her body. Rogue chuckled again and snuggled up against her under the warm blanket. Raven growled but didn't protest.

When she was sure that Rogue was asleep, hearing the soft snores coming from him sounded convincing enough. She quietly slipped out of his arms and got up. She was about to walk over to the couch, to make herself a makeshift bed, when she felt a strong but gentle hand, grab hers.

"Stay with me" He mumbled into the pillow, his eyes half open gazing longingly into Raven's. She felt her heart give a little skip, and her cheeks heat up. Raven couldn't help but smile at him, she bent down and lowered her face to his. She kissed him gently.

"Always" She whispered against his lips, then climbed back under the duvet and pressed herself as close as possible to him.

"Forever" He replied, wrapping strong arms around her.


	2. Skittles

**Skittles!**

"I'm boooored" Lucy moaned. She was sitting in her usual stool at the bar next to Raven.

"Go on a job then" Raven snapped back.

"What's wrong with you?" Mira asked Raven, she'd come over, wiping down the already spotless bar.

"Non of your business" Raven narrowed her eyes at the nosy take-over mage.

"Lucy, how about you and Raven go find Natsu and Rogue, and go on a job?" Mira suggested to the 'dying of boredom' blonde.

"Eh. Why do I have to come. And why did you suggest Rogue?!" Raven felt a light blush rise up her neck but she shrugged it off.

"Because you liiiiiike him" Mira rolled her tongue and smirked. While Lucy's face flushed a deep red colour.

"I do not" Raven yelled, luckily no one was playing attention. They were all to busy watching the usual brawl between Natsu and Gray.

"DO I SENCE FIGHTING" Erza suddenly appeared from somewhere, Natsu and Gray broke apart and hugged each other. 'N-No Sir' They squeaked. 'Good' she had replied and came over to the bar.

"Strawberry cake Mira" Erza ordered sitting down on Ravens other side.

"Sure" Mira smiled and hurried away.

"Supp Luce!" Natsu grinned throwing an arm over Lucy's shoulders, causing Lucy to blush harder.

"H-hey Natsu" She managed to get out. Raven sighed at her behaviour, it was so obvious that they liked each other and should just go out.

"What are you thinking about" Erza suddenly burst Ravens fantasies about NaLu, making her jump.

"Just about how those two should get together" Raven jerked her head in Natsu and Lucy's direction (Lucy was now scolding Natsu about invading her personal space).

"Ah yes, they're perfect for each other. Speaking of which, what about you and Rogue" Erza turned her gaze back to Raven. Her comment made Raven choke on her drink and fall to the floor.

"M-me and R-r-rouge?!" She stuttered. Mentally slapping herself at her behaviour.

"Yeah, your both looking pretty snug together" She had an evil glint in her eye.

"Here's your cake Erza….Where'd Raven go?" Mira asked placing Erza's cake down in front of her. Erza pointed to were Raven was sitting on the floor.

"Why are you down there?" She asked innocently.

"Because I get great views down here, and its _super _comfortable" She replied sarcastically. Raven suddenly felt strong hands under her arms, pulling her up.

"Eh?" Raven looked to see who had helped her up and almost fainted in embarrassment when she saw who it was.

"What the hell were you doing on the floor, you klutz" Rogues tone held amusement as he took in her state.

"'Cause its oh-so comfy" She answered flatly.

"I'm sure you'd rather sit on my lap" He smirked at her. Raven felt a blush build up and she raked her mind for an excuse to get away.

"I just remembered that I have to go buy….Skittles!" Raven stammered and sprinted towards the guilds doors.

"Skittles?" Rogue asked in confusion and looked at Mira and Erza. The two females looked at each other, an evil glint now shone in both their eyes.


	3. Karaoke

'**Karaoke'**

"Hey guys, know what tonight is?" Lucy giggled and bounced around in her stool.

"Don't know, don't care" Raven said simply resting her head on the bar top.

"Come on guessssss" Lucy whined, pouting. Usually this would of worked, but not on Raven. She sighed and turned her head to the side looking away from Lucy.

"Your no fun" Said Mira, who'd appeared from no where, and poked Raven in her ribs.

"I don't play guessing games, so sorry" Raven shrugged.

"Ugh fine! Its karaoke night!" Squealed Lucy, holding up a piece of paper she'd found. Raven just simply shrugged again.

"So what? What's so great about hearing really crappy singers sing?" At this comment Lucy's jaw dropped.

"W-what's so fun about it?! It's really fun. Oh please come later" Lucy begged. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I'm NOT singing" Raven knew that she would just keep being begged until she caved in.

"YAY!" Mira and Lucy squeaked.

Later Raven had gone home to get ready…Well she'd been dragged back to Lucy's apartment to help her get ready. Lucy was wearing a pink tank top, and white shorts, she'd called out Cancer to do her hair. And insisted that Raven had hers done as well.

"You look fine" Raven growled for the 5th time in only 3 minutes.

"Are you sure you don't want to get changed?" Lucy protested. Raven was still wearing what she'd put on that morning; dark grey hoddie, covering a dark purple top, black ripped skinny jeans, and blood red converses.

"No, lets just hurry and get there. The quicker we get there then the sooner I can go home" Raven grumbled.

"Ok ok I'm ready, lets go" Lucy grinned and let the way out her door.

They arrived at the guild, Raven could hear loud music already blaring though speakers. People cheering and laughing. They went inside, and Raven just made her way over to the bar. Pushing people out of her way, she sat down on her stool and Mira came to take her order.

"Will you be singing tonight Raven" Gray asked, he'd come up and sat beside her.

"Not if I can help it" She growled in response. Gray shifted in his seat so he was facing the stage.

"Oh looks like Jellal's up first" Gray grinned and spun Ravens stool around, so that she too was facing the stage.

"Eh hm" Jellal coughed and music started playing.

"I'll be there watching from way up high  
The shadow you can't see when the suns in the sky  
Wondering eyes have no disguise  
It's obvious that this love never dies  
Never dies…" He looked down at Erza, who was staring at him open mouthed and red faced.

"I'll be your guardian angel,  
Your sweet company,  
No matter where I go,  
I'll make sure you're all I see _[x2]_  
I'll be your guardian angel (guardian angel)  
Guardian angel (guardian angel) _[x2]_  
Watching over you (watching over you)" Erza pushed her way through the crowd so she was at the front.

"When you thought that you were alone,  
You turned your back on me.  
It's cause you think you sit high on a throne  
I'll always have you on your knees."

"I'll be your guardian angel,  
Your sweet company,  
No matter where I go,  
I'll make sure you're all I see  
I'll be your guardian angel, (My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude)  
Your sweet company, (I can't get them off, get them off of you)  
No matter where I go, (My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude)  
I'll make sure you're all I see (I can't get them off of you)"

"I pray you'll be watching from way up high,  
The shadow I can't see when the sun's in the sky (J. watching over you)" Erza sung from where she was standing, while Jellal smiled at her.

"She felt a sense of fear as I came near,  
And on my face, I drew a tear.  
(She felt a sense of fear)"

"I'll be your guardian angel,  
Your sweet company,  
No matter where I go,  
I'll make sure you're all I see  
I'll be your guardian angel, (My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude)  
Your sweet company, (I can't get them off, get them off of you)  
No matter where I go, (My eyes are glued, I don't mean to intrude)  
I'll make sure you're all I see (I can't get them off of you)"

"I'll be there watching from way up high  
The shadow you can't see when the suns in the sky" He finished the song and jumped down, pulling Erza into a tight hug.

"Oh shit" The colour from Gray's face drained as he saw who had taken the mic from Jellal and gone up onto the stage. It was Juvia followed by Levy, they were both blushing and looking very nervous. Music started playing and they both stood up straight. (L = Levy J= Juvia B=Both)

L. "Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow" Levy looked over at Gajeel who was watching her closely a spoon hanging out his mouth.

L. "One step closer" She jumped down and faced Gajeel.

J. "I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" Juvia smiled and stayed on the stage casting glances at Gray. Gray had a light blush across his cheeks.

L. "Time stands still  
Beauty in all 'he' is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this" Levy walked right up to Gajeel and looked up at him, removing the spoon from his mouth.

B. "One step closer" 

J. "I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" Juvia now was making her way over to were Raven and Gray sat, a longing look in her eyes.

B. "And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

B. "One step closer  
One step closer" Gajeel picked her up so they were level, narrowing his eyes. While Juvia stood in front of Gray. 

B. "I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" Raven saw Levy blush as Gajeel pulled her in for a crushing hug. Jet and Droy stared open mouthed at the scene in front of them.

J. "And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" She jumped onto Gray's lap, causing him to fall of his stool, everyone clapped and cheered the two girls.

Raven looked up at who would be singing next, and she almost had a heart attack. Natsu and Rogue now both stood there on the stage, Natsu looking down at Lucy while Rogue was looking directly at her. The music started and he never broke eye contact with her. (N= Natsu R= Rogue B= Both)

N. "Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go" He grinned down hugely at Lucy.

R. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go" Rogue had a light smile on his face, and Raven had to admit, for someone who hardly talks, he had an amazing voice.

N. "Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast" He was suddenly in front of Lucy, and was holding her hand.

R. "You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies"

B. "But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go" Rogue had started to make his way towards her, Raven looked down at Gray for help, but he and Juvia where both smirking at her.

B. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go" He stopped, and didn't touch her, just stood next to her.

R. "Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast"

N. "Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep"

B. "Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

B. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

R. "And you let her go" ( N. 'oh, oh, ooh, oh no')  
R. "And you let her go" (N. 'oh, oh, ooh, oh no')  
B. "Will you let her go?"

B. "'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

B. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

R. "'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

N. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go"

B. "And you let her go"

Lucy wasted no time in claming Natsus lips as the crowd clapped (Lisanna scowled at them from a corner). Rogue aimed to hug Raven, but she ducked and grabbed the mic he was holding, and ran up onto the stage. The watc

hers fell silent, and Raven suddenly regretted this but it was to late as music started to play.

"There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go" Rogue stared at her a faint smile showing on his lips.

"I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK" She stayed up on the stage but reached her hand out to him. Gray pushed Rogue forwards, hard.

"I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go" Rogue started making his way over to her pushing a few people over in the possess.

"I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK" He took her hand and mouthed 'forever'

"Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Here with me do you see you're all I need" He kissed her hand and she blushed lightly.

"And I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK"

"I will be all that you want and get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make everything OK" As the song ended and people cheered loudly, Rogue pulled her off the stage and into his arms.

"Thought you weren't going to sing?" He teased kissing her with strong but soft lips. "Wait here" He murmured against her cheek. He walked away, then came back a moment later dragging Sting behind him. Rogue went to Mira, who was playing the music, and whispered something in her ear. Then got back on stage again with Sting. (S= Sting R= Rogue B= Both) Raven stood watching them, her lips still tingling from his kiss.

R. "Hey, Heeeey, Heeeey

Your lip sick stains

On the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind"

S. "You would not believe your eyes (R. 'Heeey')  
If ten million fireflies (R. 'Heeey')

Lit up the world as I fell asleep (R. 'Heeey')

'Cause they'd fill the open air (R. 'Heeey')

And leave tear drops everywhere (R. 'Heeey')  
You'd think me rude (R. 'Heeey')  
But I would just stand and stare"

R. "Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight"

S. "'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs (R. 'Heeeey')

From ten thousand lightning bugs (R. 'Heeeey')  
As they tried to teach me how to dance (R. 'Heeey')

A foxtrot above my head (R. 'Heeeey')  
A sock hop beneath my bed (R. 'Heeeey')  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (R. 'Heeeey')

I'd like to make myself believe (R. 'Heeey')  
That planet Earth turns slowly (R. 'Heeey')  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep (R. 'Heeey')  
'Cause everything is never as it seems" (R. 'Heeeey')

R. "Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight" 

S. "Leave my door open just a crack (R. 'Heeey')  
Please take me away from here (R. 'Heeey')  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (R. 'Heeeey')  
Please take me away from here (R. 'Heeeey')  
Why do I tire of counting sheep? (R. 'Heeey')  
Please take me away from here (R. 'Heeey')  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep" (R. 'Heeeey')

R. "Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight"

S. "To ten million fireflies (R. 'Heeey, Heeey')  
To ten million Fireflies" (R. 'Heeey')

R. "Tonight"

S. "To ten million fireflies (R. 'Heeey, Heeey')

To ten million fireflies" (R. 'Heeey')

R. "Tonight"

The song ended and Raven yanked Rogue of the stage and kissed him with all her might. Sting sniggered and received a demonic glare from Mira, which made him shut up. When people finally stopped clapping and cheering Mira stepped up on stage.

"And for the last song of the night '- people around groaned, they were having to much fun -' Myself and the master have chosen one for the boys" She walked off back to her little stereo set and started playing music. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Sting, Jellal, Bacchus (God knows were he came from), Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Bixlow, Jet, Droy and the Master all sqwidged themselves onto the stage and started to sing. (Yeah you get the key by now right? If not then sucks for you :3)

N. "Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly"  
Ga. "I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah"  
D. "This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,"  
Gr. "It's Redfoo with the big afro"  
Jet. "And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow"

Jell. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out"  
E. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out"

Bi. "When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)"  
L. "Everybody stops and they staring at me"  
Ba. "I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it"

M. "I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]"_

F. "Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off"  
L. "And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go"  
G. "We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)" At this Juvia fainted muttering 'Gray-sama'

E. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out"  
Ba. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
I work out"

N. "When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me"  
Bi. "I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it"

S. "I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_  
I'm sexy and I know it…"

F. "Check it out _[x2]"_  
M. "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _[x3]_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah"  
Jell. "Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah"  
N. "I'm sexy and I know it"

E. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out"  
D. "Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out"

All the boys. "Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"

The girls all laughed (Lucy, Juvia and Evergreen were quick to grab their men) while the rest of the boys that hadn't gone up were sulking corners.

"Told you it would be fun" Yawned Lucy. Raven and Lucy were walking back to their apartment, it was 3am and both were tired and just a wee bit drunk.

"Yeah it was ok I suppose" Raven hicked and wobbled slightly.

"Heh. When's the next one?" Lucy laughed and leaned on Ravens shoulder for support, big mistake. Raven, both to drunk and taken by surprise, fell. Lucy wasn't able to pick herself up quick enough, fell on top of Raven.

"Geff off" Raven's voice was muffled by Lucy's breasts. Lucy blushed and rolled to the side.

"Ughhh I can't be asked walking" Lucy moaned fell asleep were she was laying. Raven's eyes widened, _'how the fuck can she just fall asleep like that?!'_

"Uh what ever" Raven muttered and let her head fall back against the cobbled path.


	4. Dragon Love

**Dragon Love**

Raven stood in the bathroom of her apartment, tying up her long black hair into a pony tail.

"Hey Raven I'm gonna head on down to the guild, Lily promised to teach me a couple of battle moves" Dean, Ravens black and white exceed, called through the bathroom door.

"Ok, I'll be down there soon. I just gotta finish getting ready then go get Lucy" she replied, then heard the click as her front door closed. _'Ah so eager' _she smiled at herself then left the bathroom.

"Guess its time to get changed" Raven pouted and hugged herself, she didn't want to change out of her warm onesy, and out into the cold world. She opened her wardrobe and picked out her usual outfit; purple tank top, black hoodie, black skinny jeans, black beanie and grey converses. Raven quickly changed then left her apartment, crossed the hall and knocked on the door opposite.

"Coming!" She heard Lucy's bubbly voice call, then her door opened. Lucy was dressed in only a towel, obviously she had only just got out of the shower.

"Oh Raven, come in I wont be long" Lucy blushed and opened the door wider for her, Raven followed her inside and closed the door. Lucy ran back into her bathroom grabbing a change of clothes along the way.

"Take your time" Raven sighed and went to sit on Lucy's bed, she heard Lucy's laugh through the door.

A couple of minutes later, Lucy came out of the bathroom, she was wearing; white dress that stopped above her knees, her hair in pig tails and white sandals.

"Ready?" Raven rolled her eyes at what Lucy was wearing, if they were gonna go on any jobs today…

"Yep lets go" Lucy grabbed a light pink cardigan and left the apartment, Raven followed. They walked in the street...Rather Raven walked, Lucy skipped happily ahead of her.

"Wow, what's got you in such high sprits?" Raven frowned at Lucy's unusually happy behaviour. Lucy's skipping faltered and a light blush lit up her face, but she quickly recovered herself and continued on her way. Answering Ravens question with an 'hmmm'.

"So its got something to do with a boy" Raven sighed as Lucy blushed again.

"N-No it hasn't!" She mumbled, and walked into the guilds doors. Raven hadn't realise that they were already there. She opened the door and pulled a dazed Lucy in with her. She made her way to the bar and sat Lucy down on a stool, then sat down herself next to her.

"Eh, Mira I'll just have a beer please" She told the pretty take-over mage. But Mira paused as Raven told her, her order and gave her a funny look, before pouring out Ravens drink and passing it to her. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Rogue and Sting were all giving her a very dark glare. She leaned over to Lucy.

"What did I do?" She whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy shrugged and started to drink a milkshake Mira had given her.

"You didn't do anything" Mira seemed to have recovered herself, and gave Raven a cheerful smile.

"Then why are those five '-she jerked her head to were the five dragon slayers sat-' giving me dirty looks?" Mira giggled and leaned close to Raven.

"Their jealous" She whispered in a high voice.

"Wha-?!" Raven chocked and fell back, Mira managed to grab her arms and save her from falling to the floor.

"What are they jealous of!?" She whisper-shouted.

"Of you stupid" Mira laughed.

"B-B-But why?" Raven's eyes widened.

"'Cause you love someone, and they want to know who it is" Mira almost sung, she was in heaven with this.

"Wha- N-No I don't!" Raven's head fell against the bar and Lucy leaned over obviously curious as to who she liked.

"Raven. Their _dragon slayers_ you're a dragon slayer. They have dragon senses! They know that you love someone, they can sense it!" Mira's voice rose with excitement.

"Nu, I don't!" Raven head banged the table. Mira pulled her back up and evil expression lit her features.

"Tell ussss" She _did_ sing that time.

"I don't like anyone" Raven crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ahh you said that you didn't _like_ anyone, not that you didn't _love_ anyone!" Mira squealed, happy that she'd worked that out herself.

"Uhhh it's the same thing!" Raven was almost yelling with frustration.

"No its not" Lucy said.

"Ah Raven is now Juvia's love rival! Raven loves Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia appeared put of no where and glared daggers at Raven, causing her to sweat drop.

"N-No I don't love Gray, his just my friend Juvia, chill" Raven reassured the water mage.

"What's going on?" Levy had now come up, with Erza following behind.

"Raven loves someone!" Lucy giggled and the girls started to close in on her.

"Nefh go away" She groaned and tried to shove her way out the tight circle of girls and escape, but they wouldn't let her.

"Oh no. Your gonna tell us who it is. Or I'll set the DS boys on you" Mira's sweet expression was replaced with a demonic glare.

"Ahh help me!" Raven shouted and pushed Erza over in the process of escaping. She'd pay for that, but it didn't matter right at that moment. She didn't love anyone…Or did she, Raven had never been good when it came to emotions or love. She ran into a corner of the guild, as she'd have to pass the table of death glaring dragons, to get to the door. Someone came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, Raven flinched away from the touch and crouched down making herself as small as possible. The person came down to her level and prised her hands away from her face. The face revealed, belonged to Rogue, his red eyes held concern and…hmm what was it, jealously?

"Raven what's wrong?" He asked, holding her wrists by her side so she couldn't push him away.

"Neh leave me alone!" She hissed at him. He smirked and pulled her to her feet.

"Heh, I'm not letting go until you tell me" He whispered, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Eh I don't…know what your talking about" She stiffened at his touch and leaned away.

"Yeah you do" His voice came out more like a purr as he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes and turned her head away trying to get away from him but to no avail.

"Please leave me alone" She begged, then turned her gaze on the other four dragons they were staring at them, she whispered 'help me' knowing with their hearing they'd hear her, since she was one herself. Natsu smirked and shook his head, while the others turned there heads away from the two of them.

"Your all so mean" She whined at them, and she heard their sniggers.

"_Please_ answer me" Rogue looked at her with puppy eyes (So ooc -.-) and Raven held back her smile, she wouldn't give in to him.

"No" She growled and ducked out of his arms, and sprinted for the boys table, she grabbed Gajeel and hid behind him. Gajeel tried to protest but Raven slapped him causing him to become a silent shield. The two blonde dragon slayers watched through careful eyes, and Natsu covered his mouth stifling his laugh. Rogue turned around and eyed Gajeel, now pissed that she was clinging to someone that wasn't him.

"Gajeel save me" Raven jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his torso.

"Yeah, go on Gajeel, save her" Natsu smirked and Gajeel gave him a killing look, he tried to remove Raven from his back but she only clung on tighter. She burred her face into his long thick hair, as Rogue came over.

"Rogue, man. Leave the poor girl alone" Gajeel said, still trying to remove Raven.

"Not until she tells me" Rogue glared at the pair of them. Rogue made a grab for her, she let go of Gajeel and ran around to Natsu. She sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Natsu!" She wailed, Natsu was now frozen. One minute he was laughing at Gajeel, now the same thing was happing to him. Gajeel laughed his 'special laugh' as Natsu tried to remove the shadow dragon slayer from himself.

"Neeeh Raven get off me" He sweat dropped as Rogue came over and tried to drag her away. She squeaked and hugged Natsu tighter.

"Natsu save her" Gajeel mimicked what Natsu had told him, and Natsu shot him a dark glare, while Laxus laughed at their state. Raven turned her head to glare at him, then let go of Natsu and ran to him she dived at him wrapping strong arms and legs around his neck and torso. Gajeel and Natsu watched her, both now slightly disappointed at she had let go. Laxus looked totally chilled, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, brushing his nose gently up and down her neck. She shivered, glancing over to look at Gajeel's, Natsu's and Rogue's stunned faces.

"L-Laxus?" Sting spluttered.

"Eh. No it can't be, Raven isn't stupid enough that she'd go for someone like him" Raven heard Natsu mutter, she growled and titled Laxus' head up and kissed him. The other four bickering DS boy's shut up and stared open mouthed at Raven. Raven smirked against Laxus lips as he regained himself and kissed her back.

"Awh 3~" Raven broke apart from Laxus, he whined in protest but she hit his head, to look at who had 'awhed' them. It was Mira, of course.

"How is that 'awh' its disgusting?!" Natsu gaped at Mira.

"Nu! Its so cute" Mira's eyes turned to hearts as she started to fantasise about Laxus and Raven. Raven rolled her eyes at Natsus comment and Laxus sniggered hugging Raven closer. Rogue had not given up though, he knew that she didn't really like Laxus…She couldn't love him, he went over to them and stood in front of her.

"Rogue please leave me alone" Raven sighed and absently stroked Laxus' spiky blonde hair, while he smirked at Rogue.

"Seriously Raven, who is it?" Rogue growled.

"Ok wow. Are we still on this? Rogue, what does it matter to you?" She sighed and stood up, Laxus tried to stop her and keep her on his lap, but she pulled away from his groping arms and stood level with Rogue.

"Please Raven, just tell me. Not show, no kissing, just tell me" He begged. Raven sighed and ran a hand through his hair, she smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry but you gonna have to keep guessing" She stretched up on tip toes and peaked his cheek, a light blush dashed across Rogues cheeks and he coughed.

"Bye, bye boys" Raven winked at the five baffled dragon slayers, and skipped out the guild.

END! 3~~

_The characters are so OOC here xD_


End file.
